


Guten Tag, Fräulein!

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, First Kiss, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleines Missgeschick und schon finden sich Sam, Jack und Daniel in Berlin wieder. 1929. Zwar können sie auch die "Goldenen Zwanziger" genießen, doch ihr vorrangiges Bestreben ist es, wieder in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren. Vorher müssen sie jedoch noch etwas erledigen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guten Tag, Fräulein!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Besten Dank an Aisling!

  
[](http://abload.de/image.php?img=berlin1929asignedwela2.jpg)

Sam, Daniel und Jack standen in einem Labor des Stargate Centers um das Artefakt, das SG-4 von PX4 446 mitgebracht hatte, herum. Es war eine sechseckige, gut einen halben Meter hohe Metallstele, mit knapp vierzig Zentimetern Durchmesser. ‚Klein und fett’, wie Jack sie liebenswürdigerweise charakterisiert hatte. Sie wies auf allen sechs Seiten unterschiedliche Schriften auf, von denen Daniel bisher nur Goa’uld und die Schrift der Asgard mit Sicherheit bestimmt hatte. Er brannte darauf, sich an die Übersetzung zu machen, um herauszufinden, ob sie es hier mit so etwas wie dem Stein von Rosetta zu tun hatten, der sie einen Riesenschritt in der Entschlüsselung auch von anderen Artefakten mit unbekannten Sprachen voranbringen würde. 

Aber im Moment untersuchte Carter die Stele etwas genauer, da sie eine schwache Energiesignatur von sich gegeben hatte und Sam feststellen wollte, ob das auf naquadahaltiges Material zurückzuführen war. Wäre das der Fall, müsste man PX4 446 für eine nähere Untersuchung auf die Liste der durchzuführenden Missionen setzen. 

Jack lungerte in dem Labor herum, damit seine beiden Wissenschaftler nicht den Absprung verpassten, denn in einer dreiviertel Stunde waren sie mit Teal’c und dem Team von Ferretti zum Bowling verabredet. Es ging um nicht weniger als Halbfinale der SGC internen Meisterschaften. Naquadah und Steinwörterbücher waren da keine gute Voraussetzung, um halbwegs pünktlich zu erscheinen und so hatte er lieber ein Auge auf seine Doktoren.

„Dauert’s noch lange, Leute?“, fragte Jack zum dritten Male und piekste seinen Zeigefinger gegen eine Seite der Stele. Die Reaktion seiner beiden Wissenschaftler war wie erhofft.  
„Jack!“  
„Sir!“  
„Was denn?“ Jack grinste beide frech an. 

„Noch ein paar Min… oh, was ist denn das für ein Energieanstieg?“ Sam drehte hektisch an dem Regler ihres Messgeräts und brüllte nur eine Zehntelsekunde später:„In Deckung!“ 

Es sprach für ihre guten Reflexe, dass niemand zögerte und sofort sprang – aber dennoch war es zu spät. 

Drei gleißende, bläulich schimmernde Strahlen schossen aus der Stele, und wie zielgerichtete Blitze trafen sie Sam, Daniel und Jack, die sich noch versuchten am Labortisch festzuhalten.  
Doch vergebens, alles verschwamm, die Beine gaben nach und alle drei verloren das Bewusstsein.

Was für ein beschissener Grund, gegen Ferrettis Team zu verlieren, konnte Jack noch denken, ehe auch er, recht unsanft auf dem harten Zementfußboden in sich zusammen sackte. 

\------------------------------------------------------

„Fräulein Ostenhofer?“ 

Sam brauchte eine Weile, um festzustellen, dass sie gemeint war. Aber mit einem raschen Blick stellte sie fest, dass sie die einzige weibliche Person in diesem … Labor? Büro? Diesem mit lauter antiken Vasen, Schatullen, Bildern und Kisten voll gestellten Raum war. Außer ihr waren noch drei weitere Männer anwesend. 

Der gut fünfzigjährige Mann, der von der Tür aus mit ihr gesprochen hatte und zwei jüngere Männer. Der eine saß verkehrt herum auf einem Stuhl neben ihr, der andere lehnte gegen die Tischplatte, saß halb auf dem Arbeitstisch, auf dem … eine sechseckige Stele stand, die der Stele, die sie gerade mit einem Energieschub getroffen hatte, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, nur dass sie etwas kürzer war. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie dem Frager noch eine Antwort schuldig war. 

„Professor von Wustenow?“, lieferte ihr Unterbewusstsein den Namen für den Mann an der Tür.  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie Ihre Mittagspause hier verbringen, oder ob ich absperren soll?“, wiederholte der Mann offensichtlich die Frage, die sie vor kurzem verpasst hatte.  
„Ich bleibe heute hier“, stellte sie mit einem entschiedenen Kopfnicken fest.  
„Gut, bis später dann.“ Der Mann schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sam war mit den beiden anderen Männern allein. 

„Carter?“, fragte der Mann, der halb auf ihrem Tisch saß.  
„Sir?“  
„Sam?“, fragte der jüngere Mann neben ihr zur gleichen Zeit.  
„Daniel?“ Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. 

„Wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?“, fragte Jack, der in einem Männerkörper steckte, der etwa dreißig Jahre alt, groß und schlank war und einen graumelierten Anzug mit Weste und Krawatte trug. Über seinem angewinkelten Arm hing ein Mantel und er hielt einen Hut in der Hand hielt. 

Dann schaute er sich seine Leute genauer an. Carter trug einen weißen Laborkittel über einem olivgrünen Rock und einer hellen Bluse. Ihre mittelbraunen Haare waren kinnlang geschnitten, er schätzte sie auf Mitte Zwanzig. 

Etwa dasselbe Alter wie der Mann in dem Daniel steckte. Keine Brille, aber ebenfalls ein Anzug, Krawatte, Hut und Mantel und einen Schal, den er fest um sich gewickelt hatte und bis zur Nase hochgezogen hatte. Da war es wohl offensichtlich jemandem fröstelig. 

Sie alle sahen aus, als könnten sie bei „Pearl Harbor“ mitspielen und so änderte Jack seine Frage in: „Vielleicht sollte ich nicht ‚wo’ sondern ‚wann’ fragen: In welche Zeit hat es uns verschlagen?“  
Daniel schaute sich kurz um, aber es gab keinen Kalender in diesem Raum. Er zog ein Schriftstück heran, das in einem Stapel von Papieren lag. „Die Kopie dieses Briefes hier datiert vom 7.2.1929 und wurde vom „Historischen Institut für Altertumsforschung“ in Berlin abgeschickt. Also würde ich mal Februar 1929 sagen.“  
„Dienstag, 19. Februar“, präzisierte Sam, die einen Datumsstempel gefunden hatte. „Und wenn ich ‚Fräulein’ Ostenhofer bin, sind wir wohl tatsächlich in Berlin.“ Carter seufzte tief auf. Das waren ja rosige Aussichten! 

„Und dieses blöde Teil hat uns hergebracht“, meinte Jack und warf einen anklagenden Blick auf die Stele.  
„Dann wird es uns auch wieder zurückbringen, Sir“, verkündete sie mit mehr Sicherheit, als sie im Moment fühlte.  
„Na schön. Was müssen wir tun?“ 

„Die Energiestrahlen traten aus, nachdem Sie die Stele angefasst hatten, Sir. Wir sollten diesen Vorgang wiederholen.“  
Doch Daniel hatte einen Einwand. „Wer garantiert uns, dass es uns wieder in unsere eigene Zeit zurückbringt?“  
„Niemand, Daniel. Aber …“  
„Sollten wir dann nicht lieber erst versuchen, die Inschriften zu entziffern?“ Daniel lief um die Stele herum, bis er auf der Seite mit den Goa’uld Schriftzeichen war. 

„Wie lange brauchst du dafür?“, fragte Jack.  
Daniel runzelte die Brauen und beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor. „Das ist … ein alter Dialekt, das kann ich nicht einfach so lesen. Vielleicht … zwei Stunden? Drei maximal.“  
„So viel Zeit haben wir nicht, der Professor wird wohl kaum drei Stunden zu Mittag wegbleiben. Wenn wir es versuchen wollen, dann in der nächsten halben Stunde.“ Jack trat neben Daniel. „Du hast fünfzehn Minuten, dann machen wir einen Versuch.“  
„Aber, Jack, damit…“  
„Vierzehneinhalb Minuten.“  
Daniel beugte sich vor, murmelte irgendwelche abydonischen Flüche und fuhr mit seinem Finger die Schriftzeichen entlang, ohne die Stele zu berühren. 

Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte er etwas von „Reisen“ und „Göttern“ und „Planeten“ entziffert, aber nichts, das ihnen wirklich weiterhalf.  
Sam hatte die Stele derweil von allen Seiten mit dem Photoapparat, den sie in einem der Regale gefunden hatte, abgelichtet. „Müssen wir nur noch sehen, wo es hier die Dunkelkammer gibt, damit wir den Film entwickeln können.“ 

„Vielleicht brauchen wir das nicht, weil wir vorher schon wieder weg sind.“ Jack wandte sich an Daniel. „Und? Ist das ein Verzeichnis für Reiserouten auf dem Teil?“  
„Kann ich nicht sagen.“  
„Irgendwelche Einwände, es jetzt zu versuchen?“  
„Dieselben wie vor einer viertel Stunde“, brummte Daniel.  
„Also keine“, grinste Jack und trat auf die Stele zu. „Wir probieren es jetzt. Steht ihr so nah dran, wie gerade auch? Gut, dann stupse ich das verdammte Ding jetzt an.“ 

Er tat es – und nichts geschah. Kein Blitz, kein Summen, kein Transport und keine neue Umgebung.  
Jack ließ ein von Herzen kommendes „So ein Mist!“ hören. Die anderen konnten ihm nur beipflichten.  
Sie versuchten es noch weitere Male, fassten alle die Stele an, fassten sie in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge, in einer bestimmten Abfolge und mit wechselnden Abständen an, aber nichts geschah. Ihre Verzweiflung wuchs mit jedem erfolglosen Versuch. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie bereit waren, sich einzugestehen, dass sie nicht so schnell wie zu Beginn noch gehofft, hier wegkommen würden. 

„Was nun?“ Sam schaute die beiden Männer an.  
„Auf keinen Fall lassen wir das Schätzchen hier“, Jack tätschelte das Artefakt, „aus den Augen. Das ist Ihre Aufgabe, Carter. Daniel und ich …“  
„Wir werden in eine Bibliothek gehen, um herauszufinden, ob wir wirklich in der irdischen Vergangenheit gelandet sind, oder in einem Paralleluniversum. Ob wir es also mit dem Großvater-Paradoxon zu tun haben, oder nicht. Entsprechend vorsichtig müssen wir nämlich auch sein.“ 

„Gut, dann versuche ich mich bis dahin als Historikerin durchzuschlagen, ohne aufzufallen“, seufzte Sam. „Hätte das Gerät nicht dich in diesen Körper tauschen können?“, wandte sie sich an Daniel.  
Daniel lachte. „Dann würdest du jetzt in einem Männerkörper stecken.“  
„Was in diesen Zeiten vielleicht auch nicht verkehrt ist.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Am Abend holten Jack und Daniel ihre Teamkollegin wieder am Historischen Institut ab.  
„Und?“ Sam brannte vor Neugierde.  
„Wir sprechen darüber, wenn wir zu Hause sind“, erklärte Daniel und hielt ihr den Mantel hin, so dass sie reinschlüpfen konnte. Sie setzte noch einen Hut auf, dann trat sie mit Daniel in die kalte Februarluft hinaus, wo Jack an der Tür des Instituts auf sie wartete. Sie setzen sich in Bewegung und an der nächsten Straßenecke bugsierten Jack und Daniel sie in eine cremefarbene Straßenbahn. 

„Wenn wir zu Hause sind?“, platzte Sam eine halbe Minute später neugierig heraus. Glücklicherweise ratterte die elektrische Bahn so laut, dass niemand der Umherstehenden ihre Frage verstehen konnte.  
„Ja, Elise“, nickte Jack breit grinsend. „Elise Ostenhofer.“  
„Oh, mein Gott, das stimmt“, stellte Sam überrascht fest. „Das bin ich. Aber wieso wisst ihr das? Habe ich … habe ich etwas verbrochen, so dass ich in der Zeitung stehe und ihr habt darüber gelesen?“ 

Daniel beruhigte sie. „Nein, keine Sorge. Jack hat das herausgefunden. Nach zweieinhalb Stunden hat ihn das Sichten der alten Zeitungen etwas … ermüden lassen. Und jetzt kommt das Tolle: wenn du dich nicht konzentrierst, wenn du das Denken einstellst …“  
„Danke, Daniel.“  
„Hey, es stimmt doch!“  
„Ja, ja. Man kann es aber auch netter ausdrücken. Wenn man zulässt, dass das eigene Unterbewusstsein zum Vorschein kommen darf …“  
„Wenn du dich nicht konzentrierst, kannst du das Bewusstsein deines Wirtskörpers anzapfen“, verkündete Daniel begeistert.  
Jack nickte dazu. „Yep. Wie sind so was wie Goa’uld – nur ohne die Schlangen.“ Er zog dazu ein Gesicht, das deutlich machte, dass ihm dieser Vergleich nicht besonders gut gefiel. 

Sam versuchte, sich *nicht* zu konzentrieren, aber mit den ganzen Leuten drum herum, Jack und Daniel, die sie aufmerksam musterten, und ihrer eigenen Ungeduld es sofort und hier und jetzt zu schaffen, gelang ihr kaum mehr als ein sehr verschwommener Blick in das Leben der anderen Frau. Viel mehr als das, was ihr Jack und Daniel schon mitgeteilt hatten, konnte sie nicht erhaschen. 

Ehe sie Gelegenheit hatte, es erneut zu versuchen, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder von den beiden Männern beansprucht.  
Jack meinte mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung: „Darf ich vorstellen? Carl Windfield, Schriftsteller aus Baltimore, seit drei Jahren in Berlin. Ich schreibe ab und zu eine Kolumne für den „Baltimore Herald“ und halte mich damit so halbwegs über Wasser.“ Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu Daniel hin. 

„William Fitzmountain, Engländer, von seinen Freunden ‚Fitz’ genannt. Ich bin seit dreieinhalb Jahren in Berlin, um meine Doktorarbeit über Wilhelminische Architektur zu schreiben. Ich spiele manchmal abends in einem Kabarett Klavier …“ Er stockte, holte tief Luft und fügte hinzu: „Und am Wochenende arbeite ich als Eintänzer.“  
„Gigolo“, ergänzte Jack hilfreich.  
Daniel protestierte. „Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe keine sexuellen Beziehungen zu den Frauen. Ich fordere sie nur zum Tanzen auf und werde dafür von dem Hotel bezahlt.“ 

„Wie dem auch sei.“ Jack klopfte Daniel auf die Schulter. Er wandte sich an Sam: „Sie sind die einzige, die ein regelmäßiges Einkommen bezieht und damit unsere Miete sichert.“  
„Unsere Miete?“  
„Ja, wir wohnen alle zusammen in derselben Pension, wo wir uns ein Zimmer mit Kochgelegenheit und Etagenbad teilen.“  
„Und da fahren wir jetzt hin?“, schlussfolgerte Sam.  
„Exakt.“ 

Drei Stationen später stiegen sie aus, und nach einem etwa zehnminütigen Fußweg standen sie vor einem ziemlich neuen Mietshaus mit fünf Etagen – ohne Aufzug – und einer Mansardenwohnung, deren eine Hälfte sich als die ihre herausstellte. 

Ein war ein recht großes Zimmer mit Bett, Tisch, Stühlen, Sofa, Schrank, Kommode, einem bodentiefen Spiegel und einem Schreibtisch mit einem weiterem Stuhl davor. Alle Möbelstücke und Accessoires in unterschiedlichen Hölzern, von hell bis dunkel und nur zwei Stühle hatten denselben Polsterstoff. Vor den Fenstern, die in drei kleinen Dachgauben untergebracht waren, hingen bunt gemusterte Gardinen, deren Stoff auch für die Tagesdecke benutzt worden war, die über dem Bett lag. Und es gab elektrisches Licht, was Jack nicht unbedingt erwartete hatte. Er spielte, nur weil er es konnte, ein paar Mal mit dem Lichtschalter. 

Ein Kohleofen, der gleichzeitig der Herd für die kleine Küche war, wartete dringend darauf, dass Kohlen nachgelegt wurden. Neben dem Ofen standen noch zwei nicht zusammen passende Küchenschränke, einer davon mit einem Glaseinsatz hinter dem man das Geschirr sehen konnte. Dazu gab es noch ein Spülbecken mit einem Heißwasserboiler darüber, daneben ein kleines Regal, in dem Wassergläser mit Zahnbürsten standen, Handtücher, Bürsten und Kämme lagen und diverse Kosmetikartikel, die in einem Karton aufbewahrt wurden. 

Es war nicht ungemütlich in dem Zimmer, aber es war so kalt, dass man beim Sprechen den Atem sehen konnte. Jack warf erst einmal zwei Schaufeln Kohlen nach.  
„In dieser Wohnung ist es im Winter bestimmt immer eisig und im Sommer fließt man weg“, stellte Sam fest, die auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem fündig geworden war. Irgendjemand hatte bereits einen Graupeneintopf vorgekocht, der nur noch warm gemacht werden musste.  
Sie fanden auch noch Brot in einem der Schränke und setzten sich, ohne ihre Mäntel auszuziehen, an den Tisch. 

„Wie weit sind Sie mit dem Artefakt gekommen?“, wollte Jack kurze Zeit später zwischen zwei Bissen wissen.  
„Ich fürchte, dass wir irgendeine Energiequelle brauchen, um es in Betrieb zu nehmen. Aber ohne meine Messinstrumente kann ich natürlich nur Vermutungen anstellen.“  
„Warten wir also auf eine Sonneneruption wie 1969?“  
„Oder auf einen Blitzeinschlag, wie bei „Zurück in die Zukunft“?“, trug Jack hilfreich bei.  
„In beiden Fällen wussten die Leute, die es nutzen wollten, wann sich diese Ereignisse ereignen würden. Wenn also jemand von euch von einem Gewitter weiß – dann lasst es mich wissen“, erwiderte Sam. „Erzählt mir lieber, was ihr über diese Zeitlinie herausgefunden habt.“ 

„Ich denke, es ist unsere“, meinte Daniel. „Wir haben Zeitungen und Bücher gewälzt und alle Ereignisse stimmen mit denen überein, die ich in ‚unserer’ Zeitlinie sicher zuordnen kann. Keinerlei Abweichungen.“  
„Dann müssen wir also extrem vorsichtig sein“, nickte Sam. „Ähm …Wie gefährlich ist Berlin 1929?“  
„Das kommt auf deine politische Gesinnung an. In der letzten Reichstagswahl im Mai `28 konnte die NSDAP zwar nur 2,6 % der Stimmen gewinnen. Aber die Sturmtruppen, die regen Zulauf haben, provozieren gerade auch hier in Berlin immer wieder Schlägereien und Straßenschlachten mit politischen Gegnern.“ 

„Wie stecken unsere drei … äh … Gastgeber in der Sache drin?“, wollte Sam wissen.  
„Sie sind ziemlich politikverdrossen, wollen sich nicht einmischen und genießen lieber die positiven Seiten, die Berlin zu bieten hat.“  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
„Meinen Auftritt im Kabarett“, seufzte Daniel herzzerreißend. „Ich muss da gleich hin und offensichtlich begleitet ihr mich oft, weil es dort wärmer ist als hier.“  
„Dann sollten wir das auch heute tun“, entschied Jack. „Vielleicht ist es dann ja etwas eingeheizt, wenn wir anschließend zurückkommen.“ 

Sie zogen alle wieder Schals und Handschuhe an und fuhren mit der Straßenbahn bis zu Daniels Wirkungsstätte, dem „Café Noir et Blanc“. Ein in schwarz-weiß gehaltener Raum, in dem dicker Zigarettenrauch hing, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gewohnt waren. Sam und Jack setzten sich an einen der Tische und bestellten ein Bier. 

Daniel verschwand hinter der Bühne.

Um eine viertel Stunde später wieder in einem eleganten schwarzen Smoking mit weißer Weste und weißem Einstecktuch am Klavier Platz zu nehmen. Seine Haare waren mit Brillantine gefügig gemacht worden und er trommelte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf seinen Knien.  
„Kann Daniel Klavier spielen?“, wollte Sam flüsternd von Jack wissen.  
„Er hat ein Klavier in der Wohnung, wollen wir mal hoffen, dass das dort nicht nur zur Zierde steht.“

Jedenfalls war Daniel ziemlich aus der Übung und so geriet das erste Lied recht holperig. Daniel war klar, dass er so den Abend nicht durchstehen würde. Er musste seinem Wirt mehr Freiheiten gewähren. Das Problem war nur, William war ziemlich schockiert darüber, in seinem Kopf nicht alleine zu sein, und so musste Daniel eine prekäre Gratwanderung zwischen ihren beiden Bewusststein machen. Genug, dass William Klavier spielen konnte, aber nicht so viel, dass er in Panik geriet. 

Im Endeffekt war es kein Abend, der in die Annalen der Geschichte eingehen würde, aber glücklicherweise auch kein Desaster. Sie hatten sich recht und schlecht hindurch gemogelt, froh über jede Sängerin, die auftrat und etwas von der Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums auf sich zog. 

Wieder daheim war es tatsächlich etwas wärmer in der Wohnung und sie konnten die Mäntel ablegen.  
„Ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich in einen dieser alten Schwarz-Weiß-Film gefallen“, meinte Sam und brühte sich mit dem heißen Wasser, das auf dem Herd stand, noch einen Tee auf. „Es ist anders als bei unserem Ausflug nach 1969. Da hatten wir eine Mission, mussten zu einer bestimmten Zeit an einem bestimmten Ort sein und wussten, wenn alles klappt, sind wir wieder raus. Hier ist alles so ungewiss.“  
„Eine Mission haben wir aber dennoch“, meinte Daniel. 

„Klar, sicher, unsere Heimreise.“ Jack ließ sich auch eine Tasse Tee geben. „Und wir könnten einen gewissen Herrn killen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind. Würde vielen Millionen das Leben retten.“  
„Es würde aber auch unsere Zeitlinie auslöschen“, gab Sam zu bedenken.  
Daniel legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Aber wäre es das nicht wert?“  
„Wahrscheinlich schon.“ Sie nickte. „Aber ich sehe da dennoch ein Problem: er ist noch nicht so berühmt, dass wir wissen, wo er sich im Moment aufhält und wir wissen nicht, ob wir genügend Zeit haben, ein Attentat vorzubereiten.“ 

Daniel seufzte. „Und falls die Geschichte doch festgeschrieben ist und von uns nicht verändert werden kann – dann wird es uns auch nicht gelingen. Dann wird der Zug liegen blieben in dem wir sitzen, dann wird er gerade abgereist sein, wenn wir ankommen, oder etwas ähnlich Belangloses wird unseren Erfolg vereiteln.“  
„Wir wissen aber nicht, ob die Ereignisse nicht veränderbar sind“, gab Jack hartnäckig zu bedenken.  
„Nein, wissen wir nicht. Und wenn es doch schon mal jemand ausprobiert und geschafft hat, so wissen wir es dennoch nicht, weil sich dann ja eine alternative Zeitlinie ergeben hat“, bestätigte Sam.  
„Ist es also nicht einen Versuch wert?“, beharrte Jack.  
Die drei schauten sich an. Es war schon verlockend, so in den Ablauf der Geschichte eingreifen zu wollen. 

„Warum gehen wir denn nicht parallel vor?“, war Daniels Vorschlag. „Wir versuchen alles über Hitlers Aufenthaltsort und Gewohnheiten herauszubekommen, gleichzeitig aber machen wir den kleinen Schritt und verhindern wenigstens, dass dieses Zeitreisgerät, die Stele, den falschen Leuten in die Hände fällt. Überlegt euch nur, welchen Unsinn man damit zum Beispiel in fünfzehn Jahren, anstellen könnte.“ Daniel klaute sich einen Schluck Tee aus Sams Tasse.  
„Mist, wenn die Nazis 1944 in die Vergangenheit zurückreisen können …“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir müssen als Erstes zusehen, dass diese Stele aus dem Historischen Institut verschwindet.“ Daniel gab Sam ihre Tasse zurück.

„Klar, das ist eine gute Idee, seinen Arbeitgeber zu bestehlen, sehe ich genauso.“ Sam war von der Aussicht nicht begeistert.  
„Sie können das Ding doch als so uninteressant klassifizieren und ganz hinten im Archiv – oder wo auch immer Sie die Artefakte aufbewahren – verschwinden lassen, oder nicht?“, wandte Jack ein.  
„Schon, aber…“ Sam schaute unschlüssig von einem zum anderen Mann. 

Daniel ergriff erneut das Wort: „Du musst einfach die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors auf etwas Anderes lenken. Ich werde morgen noch mal mitkommen und dann sehen wir mal, ob da nicht was rumliegt, was unbedenklich ist, aber prestigeträchtig. Irgendetwas, was wir in unserer Zeit schon entschlüsselt haben, die hier aber noch nicht, womit du dann glänzen kannst.“  
„Kling für mich nach einem Plan“, stellte Jack mit einem Gähnen fest. 

Sam stimmte zu, weil sie auch keinen besseren hatte. Es war herzlich wenig, was sie im Moment tun konnte, denn nur mit Entschlossenheit und Hartnäckigkeit ließ sich die Stele leider nicht reaktivieren. Sie würden sich wohl noch für eins, zwei Tage in dieser Zeit einrichten müssen, ob es ihnen nun passte oder nicht. 

Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in der Vergangenheit gelandet waren. Als sie mit dem Bus durch 1969 getourt waren, hatten sie schon einen ersten Vorgeschmack darauf bekommen, wie es war, in einer falschen Zeit festzusitzen. 

Aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Es war eine Zeit, zu der sie gar keine Beziehung mehr hatten, eine Stadt, die ihnen nicht bekannt war, eine Sprache, die sie nur dank ihrer Wirte verstehen und sprechen konnten. Sitten und Gebräuche, die ihnen unbekannt waren und gerade im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich lauerten mit Sicherheit Fallstricke, an die sie überhaupt nicht dachten. Alles war wesentlich komplizierter. Aber wenigstens waren sie zu dritt, sie wussten, dass sie sich auf die anderen verlassen konnten, egal wie die Umstände waren – und das machte es nicht gut aber besser. Sie würden es schon irgendwie schaffen. 

In dem Zimmer war es immer noch nicht so warm, dass man jemanden aufs Sofa verbannen konnte und so schlüpften sie nach einer Katzenwäsche und der Überwindung, die Zahnbürste von Carl, Fitz und Elise zu benutzen, alle in dem breiten Bett unter die Decken. Sam nahmen sie in die Mitte, damit sie es am wärmsten hatte. 

Fünf Minuten vergingen, der Atem wurde gleichmäßiger und alle trudelten so langsam in den Schlaf hinüber. Es war ziemlich ruhig in dem Zimmer und man hörte nur ab und zu mal ein Knacken im Ofen, bis Sam plötzlich: „Heiliger Himmel!“ rief.

Jack lachte. „Hey, Daniel, ich glaube, Carter hat soeben festgestellt, wozu Elise das Bett benutzt, wenn sie nicht schläft.“  
Sam setzte sich auf. „Sie … sie hat sich gleich zwei Männer zugelegt!“, rief sie erstaunt.  
„Nicht ganz“, meinte Jack. „Sie hat sich in Fitz verliebt, der hat aber niemals ein Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er … auch noch andere Vorlieben hat. Und so hat er eines Tages Carl angeschleppt. Tja, und seitdem ist das hier ein Dreier, denn Elise fand auch Carl ganz schnuckelig.“ 

„Wieso wisst ihr das alles? Ich kann kaum einen Gedanken von Elise erhaschen.“  
Daniel antwortete an Jacks Stelle: „Du hast den ganzen Tag konzentriert gearbeitet, da ist das nicht verwunderlich. Erst jetzt, kurz vor dem Einschlafen, warst du gelöst genug. Jack und ich dagegen, haben heute schon den ganzen Nachmittag damit herumprobiert und auch wenn Jack es nicht gerne hört, er kann einfach am besten abschalten und hat von daher schon die meisten Informationen sammeln können.“ 

„Yup, ist manchmal die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Goldfisches eben auch nützlich“, redete Jack seinen Beitrag klein und grinste.  
„Das muss ich erst mal in Ruhe sortieren“, meinte Sam und rutschte wieder unter die Decken. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sam vor den beiden Männern wach. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl. Daniel/Fitz hatte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen, Jack/Carl atmete gleichmäßig gegen ihren Hals ein und aus. Das fühlte sich friedlich und perfekt an. Sam wusste genau, dass es nur zu einem sehr kleinen Teil Elise war, die so dachte, der Hauptteil der Gedanken kam von ihr. Sie war es, die so etwas wollte, schon seit langem gewollt hatte, aber dennoch niemals entsprechend gehandelt hätte. Dafür standen zu viele Karrieren auf dem Spiel. 

Elise kannte diese Probleme nicht und legte einen Schleier aus Begehren darüber. Niemals hätte sie so eine Situation herbeigeführt, jetzt, da sie sich mittendrin befand, erlaubte sie sich aber für ein paar Minuten die Situation zu genießen. Elise veranlasste Sam, ihre Hand über Daniels zu schieben. Es war so ein berauschendes Gefühl, wie sie mit seiner Hand unter ihrer spüren konnte, wie sie ein und ausatmete. 

Sam musste Elise Respekt zollen. Sie hatte es gewagt, in dieser nicht weniger von Männern dominierten Welt als der ihren, ihre eigene Vorstellung von Glück durchzusetzen. Sam gestand sich ein, dass Elise in dieser Hinsicht weit mutiger war als sie. Sie hatte sich mit ihrer Beziehung gegen Konventionen gestellt und erntete dafür in konservativen Kreisen sicher Unverständnis und Ablehnung. Aber sie liebte die beiden Männer wirklich, verzehrte sich nach ihnen und sorgte sich um sie. Noch vom Schlaf besänftigt und weniger streng mit sich selbst als sonst, erlaubte Sam ihr für einen Moment einen Kuss auf Carls Wange zu hauchen und über Williams Haare zu streichen. Sie könnte immer noch behaupten, das wäre einzig und alleine Elises Idee gewesen. 

Als die beiden Männer anfingen aufzuwachen, übernahm Sam wieder die vollständige Kontrolle und zog ihre Hand zurück. Jack gähnte, Daniel räkelte sich und dann mussten sie ihren schönen, warmen Kokon aus Decken verlassen, denn Sam musste wieder ins Historische Institut, um ihren Plan in Gang zu setzen.  
Daniel begleitete sie, weil er sich umschauen wollte, konnte aber nur den öffentlichen Teil betreten.  
Jack beschloss später nach zu kommen, vorher aber noch etwas durch Berlin zu laufen. Er wollte mal sehen, wohin Carl ihn so führte. 

Zur Mittagszeit von Professor von Wustenow trafen sie sich wieder. 

Jack spielte mit einem Stift herum, den er wie ein Flugzeug in der Hand hielt. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag einen Vorstellungstermin bei einer kleinen, privaten Flugzeugzeugwerft mit angeschlossenem Flugzeugverleih. Die suchen einen Mechaniker. Mein Carl hier ist ein solcher Schlaffi, dem werde ich mal Beine machen. Wenn ich ihn ließe, würde er nur rumsitzen und von seinem großen Buch träumen, das er irgendwann mal schreiben wird. Oder auch nicht.“

„Aber, Sir, die fliegen hier keine modernen Kampfflugzeuge sondern irgendwelche alten Doppeldecker. Meinen Sie …?“  
„Ich würde mir um Jack keine Gedanken machen, schließlich hat er seine Abschlussarbeit über Flugzeuge des 2. Weltkriegs geschrieben“, grinste Daniel Jack an. „Das ist sogar als Buch verlegt worden.“  
„Du … weißt davon?“ Jack schaute Daniel mit gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Wie viele Jack O’Neills aus Minnesota gab es wohl in deinem Jahrgang?“  
„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“  
„Weil du nichts gesagt hast.“

Sam schaute von einem Mann zum anderen. Die beiden konnten sie auch nach Jahren noch überraschen. Und wieso Jack geglaubt hatte, ausgerechnet ein Buch vor Daniel geheim halten zu können, war ihr wirklich ein Rätsel.  
„Also schön, dann wäre das geklärt.“ Sie schob Daniel einen Stapel mit Papieren rüber. „Das sind die aktuellen Projekte, an denen hier geforscht wird. Ist da irgendetwas bei, was wir ihnen als Köder hinwerfen könnten?“ 

Daniel begann zu lesen und von Zeit zu Zeit ließ er so etwas wie: „Oh, mein Gott, sie haben die lang vermisste Abschrift des Steins von Samothrake in ihrem Besitz.“ Oder: „Hier liegt also der Abdeckstein der Grabkammern des Diognathos.“ 

„Daniel?“ Jack verstand zwar Daniels Begeisterung, solche Schätze, die wahrscheinlich im Krieg verloren gegangen waren, vor Augen zu haben. Er sah aber auch die Zeiger auf der Uhr unerbittlich voran ticken. Gleich würde der Institutsleiter zurückkommen und bis dahin sollten sie nach Möglichkeit ein Ablenkungsmanöver besprochen haben.

„Ach du Scheiße.“ Daniel ließ den Brief, den er gerade las, sinken.  
„Was ist?“ Wenn Daniel so hemmungslos fluchte, machte das Jack unruhig.  
„Wir haben ein riesengroßes Problem am Hals.“  
„Daniel!“ Ungeduldig stupste er den andern Mann an. 

„Das hier“, Daniel hielt den Brief so, dass die anderen beiden ihn auch sehen konnten, „ist ein Brief aus Gizeh. Von Professor Paul Langford.“ In den Augen seiner Teamkameraden sah er, wie ihnen plötzlich die Implikationen bewusst wurden.

„Na klar! Sie haben ja 1928 das Stargate gefunden. So ein Mist!“ Jack schlug die flache Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Ja, und sieht so als, als wäre das Historische Institut in Berlin, das einzige, das sich für dieses Artefakt interessiert. Langford deutet in seinem Brief so etwas an.“  
„Er kann es doch nicht an die Deutschen verkaufen!“, rief Sam empört.  
„Nur sie scheinen aber willig, die für so einen alten Kreis aus Steinen eine angemessene Summe springen lassen zu wollen. Außerdem kann er nicht wissen, wie sich Deutschland in den nächsten Jahren politisch entwickeln wird. Ich meine, kaum einer der europäischen Staatsmänner hat es geglaubt, warum sollte es ihm da besser gehen?“  
„Dann haben wir also tatsächlich ein weiteres Problem am Hals“, fasste Jack es zusammen. 

Daniel runzelte die Stirn, während er auf das Papier in seiner Hand starrte. Als er wieder aufblickte, sagte er: „Sam, du musst mir eine Anstellung hier im Institut verschaffen.“  
„Es gibt keine Neueinstellungen, die Geldmittel sind zu knapp. Professor von Wustenow hat sich schon mehrmals darüber beklagt.“  
„Aber … ich könnte vielleicht als Praktikant im Rahmen meines Studiums kommen?“  
„Kennt er William denn nicht?“, wollte Jack wissen. 

Sam horchte einen Moment in sich hinein. „Nein, Elise hat ihre *beiden* Freunde natürlich niemals vorgestellt. Sie hat schon darauf geachtet, dass niemand in der Arbeit von ihrem Verhältnis wusste. Dass der Professor gestern noch einmal zurückgekommen ist, war ein dummer Zufall. Elise denkt aber nicht, dass es ein Problem geben könnte. Selbst wenn er Daniel morgen wieder erkennen sollte, wird er wohl glauben, dass er einen Tag vor Arbeitsbeginn vorbeigeschaut hat, um sich kurz mit den Formalitäten – mit denen man den Professor natürlich nicht belästigt – vertraut zu machen.“ 

Daniel legte den Brief wieder auf den richtigen Stapel zurück. „Gut, dann machen wir das. Ich bin ein Archäologie-Student aus London, der hier für einige Wochen sein Praktikum macht. Du legst ihm dann einfach einen rückdatierten Brief vor und er wird kaum zugeben, dass er sich nicht darin erinnert, mich eingestellt zu haben.“ 

„Gut“, nickte Jack. „Dann haben wir Daniel hier drinnen. Wir müssen also *nur* noch die Stele hier rausbringen und Professor Langford dazu veranlassen, das Gate an jemand anderes zu verkaufen. Wenn wir das erledigt haben, entschlüsseln wir die Stele, besorgen uns eine Energiequelle und reisen wieder zurück. Peanuts.“ Jack hob in einer resignierten Geste die Hände. 

Sam versuchte Optimismus zu verbreiten. „Wir machen eins nach dem anderen. Und wir müssen ja auch davon ausgehen, dass man im SGC nicht untätig geblieben ist. Vielleicht haben die schneller eine Lösung als uns im Endeffekt lieb ist, weil wir eben noch nicht das Gate in Sicherheit gebracht haben.“  
„Im SGC wird nicht viel laufen, wenn Sie und Daniel wie hirnloses Gemüse da herumliegen. Dann wird alles von Dr. Lee koordiniert – und das kann dauern.“  
„Bill ist ein sehr findiger Wissenschaftler. Und meine Mitarbeiten sitzen sicher schon an der Übersetzung der Stele. Ich bin da zuversichtlich“, unterstützte Daniel Sams Meinung.  
„Na schön“, gab Jack nach. „Dann sollten wir jetzt hier verschwinden, damit Daniel morgen als Praktikant auftauchen kann.“ 

Daniel schrieb Sam schnell noch ein paar Wörter auf einen Zettel. „Das hier sind ein paar Denkanstöße, die du zu dieser Vaseninschrift aus dem 4. Jahrhundert vor Christus mal ins Gespräch bringen kannst. Es ist so wenig, dass sie noch etliche Zeit rumrätseln werden, aber genug, um sie – hoffentlich – erkennen zu lassen, dass du auf dem richtigen Weg bist.“ Er schob ihr das Blatt hin.  
„Okay. Danke. Und ab morgen kannst du mir dann ja hoffentlich soufflieren.“ 

Die beiden Männer verließen das Institut bevor der Professor zurückkam. Daniel begleitete Jack bis zu der Flugzeugwerft, bei der er sich vorstellen wollte. 

Schon eine halbe Stunde später kam Jack freudestrahlend heraus – er hatte den Job!  
Sie schlenderten noch durch die Stadt, kauften mit dem Geld, das sie noch in ihren Portemonnaies gefunden hatten, ein paar Eier und Brot zum Abendessen ein, ehe es Zeit wurde, Sam wieder abzuholen und nach Hause zu fahren. 

Sie warteten im Tordurchgang zum Institut, um wenigstens ein bisschen aus dem scharfen Wind heraus zu sein, der unerbittlich durch ihre dünnen Wollmäntel durchblies. Als Daniel einmal sichtbar zitterte und versuchte seine verfrorenen Finger durch Reiben wieder aufzuwärmen, zog ihn Carl/Jack plötzlich an sich heran.  
„Komm her“, er schlang seine Arme von hinten um Daniel/Fitz und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf das freie Stückchen Haut oberhalb des Schals. 

Daniels Überraschung vermischte sich mit Fitz’ Verlangen und so lehnte er sich enger gegen Jack/Carl. Daniel wollte nicht analysieren, warum sich das gar nicht seltsam sondern wie selbstverständlich anfühlte und überließ Fitz ein wenig mehr die Führung. Schritt auch nicht ein, als Fitz den Kopf wandte, um Carls Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen. Jedenfalls vermutete Daniel mal, dass es Carls Lippen waren. Oder Jack war ebenso wie er in einem Niemandsland der persönlichen Grenzen gefangen und konnte nicht sagen, wo seine eigenen Wünsche begannen und die von seinem Wirtskörper endeten. 

Aber spielte das wirklich eine Rolle? Es war dem Hier und Jetzt und dem Moment angemessen, wärmte seine Seele von Grund auf und ließe ihn den kalten Wind und den frostigen Februartag vergessen. 

Er löste sich erst von Jack, als sie auf der Straße Schritte kommen hörten. 

„Hi. Habt ihr den Tag gut verbracht? Und Sir, wie war Ihr Vorstellungsgespräch?“  
Nun, das war eindeutig Sam und nicht Elise, musste Daniel denken. Wenigstens einer von ihnen, der offensichtlich klare Grenzen setzten konnte.  
„War in Ordnung. Ich habe den Job. Und Daniel und ich haben eingekauft“, sagte Jack mit so ruhiger Stimme, als hätte er nicht gerade – irgendwie – seinen Archäologen geküsst.  
„Klasse.“ Sam hakte sich bei beiden Männern ein und sie machten sich auf den Weg. 

Daheim brieten sie Omeletts, aßen jede Menge Brot dazu und tranken Tee. Sie entwarfen gemeinsam einen Brief an Professor Langford, den Sam am nächsten Tag auf offizielles Briefpapier aus dem Institut abtippen wollte. 

Dann hatte Daniel wie am Vorabend einen Auftritt in dem Kabarett. Da sie einsahen, dass es unfair wäre, Fitz seiner Einnahmequelle zu berauben, nachdem sie wieder aus seinem Leben verschwunden wären, quälte sich Daniel noch einmal durch das Klavierprogramm. Dafür erntete er harsche Kritik vom Manager, wurde aber immerhin nicht gefeuert. Das Beste an dem Abend war, dass er seine Bezahlung für die gesamte vergangene Woche erhielt. Nun hatten sie alle wieder etwas Geld in der Tasche hatten, nachdem sie es aufgeteilt hatten. 

Zu Hause angekommen, dachte sie daran, Kohlen aus dem Keller zu holen und in den obersten Stock mitzuschleppen. selbst wenn die Wohnung auch mit mehr Kohlen einfach nicht richtig warm zu bekommen war. Ihnen wurde mal wieder bewusst, was für eine feine Sache eine gut funktionierende Zentralheizung war. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen stellten sie fest, dass es zu allem Überfluss auch noch schneite und sie vermissten ihre wasser- und winddichten Jacken sehr, als sie sich in die Kälte begaben. Besonders Sam mit ihren Halbschuhen, ihrem Rock und ihren dünnen Baumwollstrümpfen – denn die wärmeren aber kratzigen Wollstrümpfe hatte sie beim besten Willen nicht anziehen können – fror erbärmlich und war froh, als sie im gut geheizten Historischen Institut ankamen. 

Ihr Plan, Daniel als neuen Praktikanten zu verkaufen, ging auf. Der Professor freute sich aufrichtig, jemanden mit Kenntnissen über Hieroglyphen an die Arbeit setzen zu können. Er wollte gar nicht die Referenzen sehen, die sie am Abend noch gefälscht hatten. Ihm reichte es aus, als Daniel die Probeübersetzung zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigte. 

Daniel gab aber nicht preis, wie schnell er im Übersetzen war, so dass er noch ausreichend Zeit hatte, Sams Arbeit mit zu erledigen und sich an den Inschriften auf der Stele zu versuchen. 

Sie fälschten die Unterschrift des Professors auf einem Brief an Professor Langford, in dem sie plötzlich fehlende finanzielle Mittel dafür verantwortlich machten, dass das Historische Institut den Steinkreis nun doch nicht erwerben wollte. Sie verwiesen Professor Langford an den Earl of Alderay, denn ihnen war eingefallen, dass dessen Namen in Verbindung mit dem Stargate stand, ehe es 1939 nach Amerika verschifft worden war. Es konnte also nicht schaden, auf eine Verbindung zwischen Langford und Alderay hin zu arbeiten. 

Am Abend trafen sie alle wieder zusammen und Jack erzählte ihnen begeistert von seiner neuen Arbeit. An einer erst zwei Jahre alten Junkers W 34 herumschrauben zu dürfen, fühlte sich einfach sensationell an. Er schwärmte ihnen während des ganzen Abendessens davon vor. 

Der folgende Freitag verlief ohne besondere Ereignisse. Aufstehen, Arbeiten, Einkaufen, Abendessen, Schlafen. Daniel hatte zwar jetzt den Goa’uld Text weitgehend entschlüsselt, aber er verriet ihnen nicht viel, außer dass es ein Reisegerät war, um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen – und das war etwas, was sie auch schon herausgefunden hatte. Der Erwähnung, dass die Stele eventuell zweiteilig war, würde Daniel noch intensiver nachgehen müssen, bis jetzt war es nur eine Hypothese. 

Am Samstag mussten sie bis Mittags arbeiten, wobei Jack freiwillig ein paar Überstunden dran hängte, um noch an den Maschinen schrauben zu können und erst am späten Nachmittag zurückkam. 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Daniel zum Alten Residenz Hotel zu begleiten, wo er tatsächlich von fünf bis acht als Eintänzer beschäftigt war. Sam und Jack spähten kurz in das äußerst elegante und teure Hotel hinein, wollten und konnten sich den Eintritt zum Tanztee aber nicht leisten, weil das fast ein ganzer Tageslohn war. So ließen sie einen äußerst nervösen Daniel dort allein zurück und holten ihn drei Stunden später wieder ab. 

„Und, Fred Astaire, alles klar?“, neckte Jack, während sie durch die kalte, klare Winterluft Heim stapften. 

„Unter kultur-historischen Aspekten war dieser Abend sehr interessant“, erwiderte Daniel im neutralen Vortragsmodus. „Die meisten Gäste kamen aus dem gehobenen Bürgertum und waren sehr distinguiert. Außer mir waren noch neun weitere Männer als Eintänzer verpflichtet, alles ehemalige Militärs oder verarmte Adelige. Ich war der jüngste und mein Reiz scheint darin zu bestehen, dass ich Engländer bin. Ich habe Fitz machen lassen und er hat uns gut durch den Abend gebracht, ohne dass wir irgendwem auf den Zehen gestanden haben.“ 

„Aber? Ich höre ein ‚aber’.“ Jack knuffte Daniel in die Seite.  
„Ja. Du hattest Recht mit dem Gigolo. Ich bin noch niemals so nahe an der Prostitution vorbeigeschrammt wie heute Abend. So viele eindeutige Angebote – Wahnsinn. Und das hier“, er griff in seine Manteltasche und holte mehrer Scheine hervor, „ist alles Trinkgeld. Das ist mehr als ich für das Klavierspiel bekomme, nur an Trinkgeld.“ 

„Was hast du dafür tun müssen?“, fragte Jack scharf.  
„Nun, es ist verboten, etwas mit der Kundschaft anzufangen. Gott sei Dank. Was gewisse Damen aber nicht hindert, sich an dich zu pressen, dass man es kaum noch schicklich nennen kann. Und …“ Daniel biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Was?“  
Daniel fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken. „Ab und an ‚verirrt’ sich ihre Hand zwischen die Körper beim Tanzen. Jetzt weiß ich, warum mir Dietrich, einer der anderen Eintänzer, vorher geraten hat, dort nicht ohne aufgerollten Socken rauszugehen.“ 

„Huh?“ Sam schaute ihn fragend an. „Was haben denn …?“  
„Vorne in die Unterhose gepackt, damit sie den Socken und nicht dich befingern“, verkündete Daniel mit einem sehr schiefen Grinsen.  
„Oh.“ Ein Hauch von Röte schoss Sam ins Gesicht. „Willst du morgen lieber nicht wieder hingehen?“  
„Ich bin ein großer Junge und schaffe das schon. Und das Geld können wir wirklich gut gebrauchen“, verkündete Daniel zuversichtlicher als er sich fühlte. 

„Ist Fitz jemals auf die Angebote eingegangen?“, wollte Jack wissen. 

„Einmal. Sie waren mit der Miete in Rückstand und drohten aus der Wohnung zu fliegen. Es war eine fünfzigjährige polnische Baronesse auf der Durchreise. Er hat die Nacht und den Vormittag mit ihr verbracht. Danach konnten sie nicht nur die ausstehende Miete bezahlen, sondern auch noch eine Monatmiete zurücklegen.“ Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Aber das tust du nicht, Daniel“, sagte Sam eindringlich und zupfte ihn am Ärmel. „Hörst du?“  
„Nein, Ma’am.“ Daniel machte eine spöttische Verbeugung in ihre Richtung. „Fitz ist damit sehr … englisch unterkühlt umgegangen. Diese Geisteshaltung fehlt mir wohl etwas. Von daher…“ 

„Genug davon“, unterbrach Jack, der es nicht ausschließen wollte, dass Daniel genau wie Fitz handeln würde, wenn es der einzige Ausweg wäre. Daniel hatte diesen aufopfernden Charakterzug, selbst wenn er gerade das Gegenteil behauptet hatte. „Lasst uns noch etwas mit dem angefangenen Abend machen“, schlug Jack vor.  
„Ja, irgendetwas Typisches“, stimmte Sam zu. 

„Wie wäre es mit der Oper? Es gibt heute Abend „La Traviata“ habe ich auf einem Plakat gesehen.“ Jack schaute seine beiden Freunde hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Oper?“ Daniel rümpfte die Nase.  
„Äh … Sir … Oper ist auch nicht so ganz meine Sache“, gestand Sam. 

„Aber leitet nicht zur Zeit Max Reinhardt das Deutsche Theater? Vielleicht gibt es dort ein interessantes Schauspiel“, schlug Daniel vor. 

Sams Gesichtsausdruck wurde nicht gerade begeisterter. Aber da sie in diesem Moment eine Litfaßsäule an der Straßenkreuzung entdeckten, traten sie darauf zu und studierten, was Berlin so bieten hatte. 

„Ich hab’s!“, rief Sam nach kurzer Zeit. „Und ich bin mir sicher, ihr mögt das auch.“ Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf eine auffällige Anzeige.  
„Josephine Baker?“ Daniels Augen leuchteten auf. „Sie tritt tatsächlich heute hier auf?“  
„Um zehn, wir sollten es also noch schaffen.“ Sam wandte sich an Jack: „Nun, Sir?“  
„Ich bin dabei. Wow, das ist wirklich … damit kann ich vor Ferretti prahlen.“  
„Hört euch das an, sie werben damit, dass sie Auftrittsverbote in Wien, Prag, Budapest und München hat.“ Sam ließ die Andeutung eines Kicherns hören.  
„Dann müssen wir dahin“, meinte Jack mit Nachdruck. 

Es stellte sich dann heraus, dass die Aufführung nicht gerade billig war, aber das war es ihnen wert, einmal den berühmten Bananentanz im Original zu sehen und das Gefühl der „Goldenen Zwanziger“ zu genießen. Es war wirklich beeindruckend. 

\----------------------------------------------

Sonntag schliefen sie lange aus, froh darum, mal nicht aufstehen zu müssen. Nur Jack sprintete zum Herd und legte reichlich Kohlen nach.  
Sie waren zu wach, um mit irgendwelchen Fummeleien anzufangen, obwohl es klar war, dass es das war, was ihre Wirte nur zu gerne tun würden. Aber es gelang ihnen, diese Wünsche rigoros zu unterdrücken.  
Aber auch so war es sehr nett, gemeinsam im Bett zu sitzen und zu frühstücken, herumzualbern und den Vormittag zu vertrödeln. Sie verließen das Bett erst, als es in der Wohnung wärmer war.  
Daniel, oder besser gesagt Fitz, verdiente noch ein gutes Taschengeld beim Tanztee, dann war auch der Sonntag schon fast wieder rum. 

\-------------------------------------------

„Guten Tag, mein liebes Fräulein Ostenhofer. Haben Sie die Zeit ohne mich überstanden? Oder habe ich Ihnen sehr gefehlt?“ So machte Sam Bekanntschaft mit Otto Neugemeier, dem zweiten Mitarbeiter des Professors.  
Und wünschte, sie hätte es nie getan. Er war schleimig, penetrant, unverschämt und versuchte die ganze Zeit, sie wie seine Sekretärin zu behandeln – natürlich nur, wenn der Professor nicht in der Nähe war. 

Bei Daniel versuchte er sich auf kumpelhafte Weise anzubiedern, selbstverständlich auf Elises Kosten. Er war ziemlich sauer, als er dabei mit seinen „Wir Männer müssen doch zusammenhalten“ - Thesen auf Granit biss. 

Was noch schlimmer war, jetzt wurden Sam und Daniel bei jedem ihrer Schritte, die sie machten, überwacht, denn Otto war zu allem Überfluss auch noch krankhaft neugierig. 

Der einzige Lichtblick an diesem Tag war, dass Professor von Wustenows Geburtstag hatte und am Mittag Kuchen und Kaffee mitbrachte. Daniel tauschte mit Sam gerne sein Stück Kuchen, nur um noch eine Tasse richtigen Kaffee zu bekommen, denn daheim konnte sie nur den wesentlich preiswerteren Zichorienkaffee leisten und der tat nichts für Daniels Koffeinentzugserscheinungen. 

Kurz vor Dienstschluss hatte Daniel dann einen Geistesblitz, den er Sam rasch mitteilte, als Otto mal für einen Moment das Büro-Labor verlassen hatte. „Ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich, warum diese Stele etwas kürzer ist, als die Stele im SGC. Es fehlt noch der Sockel. Dort drin ist wahrscheinlich die Energieeinheit untergebracht, die sie in Betrieb nimmt. Deshalb hast du auch keine Energiesignaturen an dieser Stele festgestellt. Warum habe ich nur nicht früher daran gedacht?“ 

„Du meinst … wenn wir den Sockel finden und der noch über Energie verfügt …?“ Sam versuchte ihre Begeisterung bei dieser Aussicht zurückzuhalten, was ihr aber nur schlecht gelang. Ihre Augen leuchteten und sie wäre wohl am liebsten losgerannt, die Stele zu suchen, was aber nicht möglich war, da ihr viel zu aufmerksamer Mitarbeiter jeden Moment zurückkommen konnte.  
„Es ist in diesem Moment die hoffnungsvollste Erklärung, die ich habe.“ Auch Daniels Gesicht glühte vor unterdrückter Aufregung. 

„Ich werde gleich morgen runter in den Keller gehen, wo die Artefakte alle liegen. Wenn der Sockel hier ist, sollte er doch zu finden sein. So viele sechseckige Teile aus Metall sollte es doch eigentlich nicht geben.“  
„Kommt darauf an, wie sauber die hier katalogisiert und archiviert haben. Wenn Otto dabei seine Hände im Spiel hatte …“ Daniel ließ den Satz mit einem Kopfwackeln zu Ende gehen.  
Sam lachte laut los, Daniel lachte mit – es tat nach diesem anstrengenden Tag so gut, für einen Moment etwas albern zu sein.  
Selbstverständlich wählte Otto diesen Moment, um zurückzukehren und die beiden über die Verschwendung von Arbeitszeit aufzuklären. 

\----------------------------------------

Aber am nächsten Tag sollte sich zeigen, dass Daniels Befürchtungen berechtigt waren. Die Artefakte des Instituts waren längst nicht so ordentlich und logisch klassifiziert worden, wie es wünschenswert gewesen wäre. Es gab wohl eine Grundordnung, die aber immer wieder mit unlogischen Ausnahmen aufgebrochen worden war. 

„Ich finde da gar nichts“, klagte Sam Daniel in der Mittagspause ihr Leid. „Ich renne von einem Regal zum anderen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie dort mit einem ganz anderen Jahrhundert weiter gemacht haben. Das ist wie ein Labyrinth dort unten. Und Otto hat schon zwei Mal runter geschaut und mich blöd gefragt, ob ich dort unten Wurzeln schlagen will. Wenn ich den Sockel nicht bald finde, gehen mir die Ausreden aus.“ 

Daniel schaute Sam einen Moment sehr durchdringend an, dann war er zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Sie waren alleine im Büro, der Professor und Otto waren für eine Stunde außer Haus. Daniel ging zur Tür und schob einen Stuhl unter die Klinke, sicher war sicher. 

Sam schaute ihn fragend an. „Daniel?“  
„Sam.“ Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Mein nächster Vorschlag wird dir nicht gut gefallen, aber es scheint mir die einzige Möglichkeit.“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Ich kann dir versichern, durch die Erinnerungen von Fitz, dass Elise eine sehr starke und gefestigte Persönlichkeit ist. Sie wird nicht schreiend davon laufen, wenn du ihr erlaubst, für die nächste halbe Stunde, den Körper wieder zu übernehmen.“  
„Aber ich…“ 

Daniel ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern fuhr fort: „Elise hat die größten Chancen, den Sockel zu finden. Sie kennt sich mit den Tücken dieses Systems aus. Du musst zurücktreten und sie machen lassen. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht leicht fällt, aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn wir das Teil in absehbarer Zeit finden wollen.“  
Sam schaute ihn unglücklich an. „Ich …“  
„Fitz und ich werden dir dabei helfen.“  
„Fitz?“  
„Er ist mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden.“ 

Daniel lächelte sie an, dann legte er eine Hand sanft in ihre Halsbeuge. Seine Finger glitten langsam, als wollten sie sie nicht verschrecken, über ihre Haut, bis sie auf ihrer Wange zu liegen kamen. Daniel/Fitz nahm seine zweite Hand hinzu und umfasste behutsam Sams Gesicht. Ganz, ganz langsam beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Sams.  
Noch war sie verspannt, doch als seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, wich ein klein wenig der Körperspannung aus ihren Schultern, lockerten sich ihre Hände, die sich an den Ärmeln in den Stoff seiner Anzugjacke krallten, ein wenig. 

Daniel/Fitz presste seine Zunge fester gegen Sams Lippen und zögerlich öffnete sie ihren Mund für ihn. Mit einem Seufzen nahm Fitz/Daniel ihren Mund in Besitz. Fast eine Woche schon hatte er auf diesen Moment gehofft, gewartet, herbeigesehnt. Seine Bewegungen wurden etwas fordernder, er schmiegte seinen Körper etwas näher an ihren. 

Es war wie eine Erlösung als Sam/Elise endlich, endlich, endlich den Kuss beantwortete und von einer bloßen Zuschauerrolle in einen aktiveren Part überwechselte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, strich mit ihren Fingern durch Fitz/Daniels Haare und erkundigte sich atemlos nach einer Weile: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Fitz?“ 

„Ja, das ist das verrückteste Abenteuer meines Lebens, aber ich bin okay.“ Er hauchte Küsse auf ihre Wangen und ihren Hals. „Und du?“  
„Samantha ist … nicht einfach.“ Sie lachte. „aber da wir die drei ja mal irgendwann wieder loswerden wollen, gehen wir jetzt in den Keller und suchen das vermaledeite Sockelstück.“  
Daniel/Fitz atmete erleichtert auf. „Das tun wir.“ 

Es bedurfte wirklich Insiderwissens, um die besten Stellen zu finden, an denen man nach dem Sockel suchen konnte, nachdem er nicht an dem Platz lag, wo er eigentlich hingehört hätte.  
Sie liefen Meter um Meter an voll gestopften Regalen vorbei, schauten in Dutzende von Kisten und hinter etliche Schranktüren.  
Als sie schon kaum mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatten, lag der Sockel plötzlich vor ihnen. Mit anderen Metallteilen, einfach unordentlich ins Regal gestapelt, so dass sie ihn bestimmt übersehen hätten, wenn sie nicht so fixiert auf ein Sechseck gewesen wären.  
„Das müsste er sein“, meinte Elise/Sam erleichtert. 

Daniel/Fitz befingerte das Teil ebenfalls und kam zu derselben Ansicht. „Gut, dann legen ihn wir ihn hier irgendwo hin, wo wir ihn kurz vor Dienstschluss ganz leicht abholen können. Denn ich wage nicht, ihn mit nach oben zu nehmen. Vielleicht kommt selbst Otto doch irgendwie darauf, dass er zu der Stele gehören könnte.“  
„Zwei gleichgroße Sechsecke – ja, das traue sogar ich ihm zu“, grinste Elise/Sam und wickelte das Metallteil in paar alte Zeitungen, die dort herumlagen. Dann posierte sie das Paket in der Nähe des Eingangs, verborgen hinter einer großen Kiste. 

Gerade als sie den Keller verlassen wollen – es trennte sie nur noch eine Regalreihe von dem Ausgang – hörten sie, wie jemand die Tür öffnete. Elise schnappte sich geistesgegenwärtig das erste Artefakt, das sie in die Finger bekam, eine bronzene Götterstatue. 

Laut und deutlich sagte sie: „Nun, Mr. Fitzmountain, ich denke, Sie sollten diese Statue mit nach oben nehmen, um sie bei besserem Licht anschauen zu können.“  
„Ja, danke, Fräulein Ostenhofer. Das werde ich machen.“ Daniel/Fitz nahm die Statue in die Hand und gemeinsam bogen sie um die Ecke.  
Niemand anders als Otto Neugemeier, der recht ungeschickt so tat, als würde er etwas suchen, stand dort. 

Beide waren mehr als froh, dass sie den Sockel in diesem Moment nicht in der Hand hielten. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln marschierten sie an ihm vorbei, und erst als sie auf der Treppe waren, gestattete sich Elise/Sam einen kleinen Kuss auf Daniels Wange zu hauchen. „Wir haben ihn ausgetrickst.“  
„Ich fürchte nur, er traut uns keinen Meter mehr über den Weg, so oft, wie wir in letzter Zeit im Keller waren.“  
„Sobald wir das Teil aus dem Institut geschmuggelt haben, kann er denken was er will.“ Elise/Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Das Herausschmuggeln des Sockels erwies sich dann einfacher als gedacht, denn Sam schob Daniel den Schlüssel für den Keller rüber, als der kurz vor dem Nachhausegehen noch einmal die Toilette aufsuchen wollte.  
Er holte den sechseckigen, in Zeitung gewickelten Sockel aus dem Keller und verbarg ihn unter seinem Mantel, den er ebenfalls von der Garderobe mitbrachte.  
Als Otto für einen Moment abgelenkt war – Sam überwand sich und fragte ihn nach einer Sache, die sie auch hätte selbst beantworten können – ließ Daniel das Zeitungspapierpäckchen in seine Aktentasche gleiten. 

Mit diesem Artefakt in der Tasche saßen sie auf heißen Kohlen, als Professor von Wustenow seine drei Mitarbeiter noch einen Moment da behielt, um mit ihnen über die Organisation der in der nächsten Woche beginnenden Ausstellung zu sprechen. Aber endlich war auch das erledigt und sie konnten gehen. 

Jack freute sich am Abend riesig, diesen sichtbaren Fortschritt vor Augen zu haben. Endlich waren sie einen Schritt weiter! So gut sie sich in dieser Zeit bisher auch durchgeschlagen hatten, er konnte es nicht erwarten, wieder zurückzukehren. Er hätte es nie laut zugegeben, aber so lange konnte ihre Glückssträhne gar nicht anhalten. Mit jedem Tag mehr, den sie hier verbrachten, wuchs die Gefahr. 

Sam untersuchte den Sockel mit den bescheidenen Hilfsmitteln, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Aber die Vermessungen ergaben, dass dieser Sockel bis auf den Millimeter genau so groß war wie die Stele, so dass Daniels Theorie, dass die beiden zusammengehörten, immer wahrscheinlicher wurde.  
Als sie dann an der Unterseite noch einen Mechanismus entdeckte, der einen Teil der Platte freigab, und sie dort so etwas wie Akkuzellen entdeckten, kannte ihre Begeisterung keine Grenzen mehr. 

„Das ist es!“, rief Jack begeistert und reckte die Faust siegessicher in die Höhe.  
„Aber warum habe ich dann an unserer Stele im SGC diesen Mechanismus nicht auslösen können?“  
„Vielleicht muss der Akku leer sein, damit ihn kein Dummdödel auflädt während er noch halbvoll ist“, warf Jack ohne groß nachzudenken ein und suchte ein paar Gläser aus. 

„Oh, verflixt, das ist verdammt gut möglich!“ Sam lachte erleichtert auf.  
„Ich habe die Antwort gefunden?“, erkundigte sich Jack erstaunt und hielt einen Moment im Suchen inne.  
„Ich glaube schon, Sir. Denn unsere Stele hatte mit Sicherheit noch Energie, sonst hätten uns ja nicht die Blitze getroffen.“  
„Wow, klasse. Laden wir das Ding also einfach auf – und weg sind wir.“ Jack hatte endlich eine Flasche Alkohol gefunden, die er jetzt auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Hast du den passenden Adapter dabei?“, fragte Daniel Jack seufzend.  
„Logisch. An meinem Handy. Upps, das habe ich ja auch nicht dabei“, flachste Jack und goss jedem einen großen Schluck Rum ins Glas, den er mit heißem Wasser auffüllte. 

Er reichte jedem ein Glas. „Auf uns. Und ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Carter, dass sie die Kleinigkeit, wie das Aufladen des Akkus mit unzureichenden Hilfsmitteln auch noch hinbekommt. Denn hier gibt es ja glücklicherweise Strom und der Strom muss ja nur in den Akku. Das ist doch ein Sonntagnachmittagsspaziergang, habe ich Recht?“ Er stieß mit seinen Teamkollegen an. Auf diese Ebene reduziert, klang es wirklich machbar und Sam und Daniel stießen mit Jack an. 

Sam musste es sofort in die Tat umsetzen und zerlegte die Deckenleuchte in ihre Einzelteile. Dazu musste sie im Schein der kleinen Schreibtischlampe arbeiten, aber nachdem sie den Schirm abmontiert hatte, spendete die genügend Licht. Sie begann sofort mit der neuen Verkabelung und schon eine halbe Stunde schloss sie eine provisorische Vorrichtung an, mit der sie Strom in den Sockel leitete.  
„Jetzt können wir nur noch Geduld haben und abwarten“, verkündete sie. 

„Was machen wir, wenn das Aufladen wirklich funktioniert? “, fragte Daniel an. „Wir können nicht einfach verschwinden und eine funktionstüchtige Zeitreisemaschine hier lassen.“  
Wow, die Worte hatten wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen! Sam schnappte hörbar nach Luft und Jack seufzte tief auf. „Scheiße!“  
Die drei schauten sich etwas ratlos an. 

„Können wir unseren drei Gastgebern vertrauen, dass sie das Teil per Post zum Beispiel nach England schicken?“, erkundigte sich Sam.  
„Ja, können wir“, verkündete Jack nach wenigen Sekunden. „Carl ist so wild darauf, die ganze, erschreckende Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen, dass er bereit ist, alles zu tun, was unsere Rückkehr beschleunigt und dieses ‚Teufelsgerät’ – seine Worte nicht meine – weit, weit aus seiner Reichweite bringt.“  
Daniel nickte lächelnd seine Zustimmung: „Fitz ist sofort dabei.“ 

„Okay. Das klingt doch nach einem einfachen, Erfolg versprechenden Plan, immer unter der Voraussetzung, dieser Sockel kann aufgeladen werden“, fasste Jack zusammen.  
„Das werde ich schon irgendwie hinbekommen“, versicherte Sam mit fester Stimme.  
„Dann stoßen wir darauf an. Auf uns“, grinste Jack und klickte sein Glas gegen Sams und Daniels. 

Aus einem Grog wurden zwei, und weil der Abend noch jung, die Stimmung hervorragend und der Pegel in der Rumflasche noch hoch genug war, auch drei. Die Welt wurde immer rosiger und die Probleme immer kleiner. Hatten sie zu dritt gestartet, waren sie am Ende des Abends sozusagen zu sechst. Denn mit steigendem Alkoholgehalt im Blut sank die Kontrolle von Sam, Daniel und Jack über die Wirte stetig. Und da die Promille sich auch auf Elise, Carl und Fitz auswirkten, da sie ja in deren Gehirn wirkten, wurde die Runde immer feuchtfröhlicher und ausgelassener. 

Carl/Jack hatte im Radio Tanzmusik gesucht und so bewegten sie sich in wechselnden Zusammensetzungen, oder auch alle drei zusammen, mehr oder weniger koordiniert zu den einschmeichelnden Klängen.

Der Augenblick hatte etwas Unwirkliches und Zeitloses an sich.

Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste, Elise/Sam ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und Fitz/Daniel schubste Carl/Jack hinterher. Carl konnte und wollte seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten und knöpfte Elises Bluse auf. Fitz machte sich an Carls Hemd zu schaffen. Unter lautem Gelächter, die Kälte im Raum ganz vergessend, fiel ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen bis Elise nackt und fröstelnd unter die Bettdecke krabbelte. 

Die beiden Männer streiften schnell noch ihre Socken und Unterwäsche ab und suchten die warme Nähe ihrer Freundin. Ihre Arme verflochten sich, und es spielte bald keine Rolle mehr, wessen Hand die Brust sanft massierte und Elise verzückte Laute entlockte. Wessen Lippen über harte Brustwarzen strichen und einen der Männer zu einem sehnsuchtsvollen „Mehr“ veranlassten. 

Und nicht nur ihre Körper verschmolzen miteinander in heißen Küssen, engen Umarmungen, geflüsterten Kosewörtern – auch ihre Persönlichkeiten verloren die scharfen Abgrenzungen.  
Daniel konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob er Sam einen Kuss stahl oder Elise, ob er Jacks Hintern umfasste oder ob es nicht doch Carls war. 

Es fühlte sich vertraut an, weil die drei ‚Wirte’ schon hunderte von solchen Nächten miteinander verbracht hatten, so dass die Peinlichkeit und Unsicherheit des ersten Mals keine Rolle spielte. 

Es war aber auch aufregend neu, weil Daniel keine Erfahrung damit hatte, Jacks/Carls Brusthaare unter seinen Finger zu spüren, oder Sam/Elise keuchen zu hören, wenn Jack etwas unerlaubt Gutes mit seinen Lippen anstellte. Und er war nicht der Einzige, dem es so ging. Der Reiz der ersten Berührung übertrug sich auf alle, wurde ergänzt durch das bereits bekannte Wissen, was jeder von ihnen mochte. 

Die Gewissensbisse waren in wohlige, hochprozentige Watte gepackt und wurden weiter abgedämpft durch drei Personen, die keine Gewissensbisse kannten. Die in erfreulicher Natürlichkeit einfach nur Erfüllung finden wollten, Erfüllung schenken wollten und nichts Unrechtes darin sahen, sich das zu nehmen, was sie so sehr begehrten. Verborgene Wünsche traten zu Tage, die lange unter Regeln und Karriereaussichten verborgen gelegen hatten und gewannen die Oberhand. 

Die drei Zeitreisenden ließen sich mitnehmen auf einer immer stärker werdenden Welle des Begehrens, bis alles andere zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verblasste. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen, riss der Wecker sie unbarmherzig aus ihren angenehmen Wohlfühlträumen.  
„Oh, Mann. Hat man schon Aspirin auf den Markt gebracht?“, erkundigte sich Jack zerknautscht und rieb sich die Stirn. Die Kopfschmerzen waren eine gute Ablenkung von den anderen verwirrenden Gedanken, die ebenfalls auf ihn einstürmten, die er aber erst einmal wieder erbarmungslos in ihre Schublade zurückschob. 

Daniel konnte das mit dem Aspirin nicht nur bestätigen, glücklicherweise fand sich davon auch eine fast volle Packung in einer der Schubladen und sie genehmigten sich erst einmal jeder zwei Tabletten. 

Dann half es aber alles nichts und sie mussten wieder zur Arbeit gehen. 

Der Tag zog sich zäh dahin, aber Sam verwirklichte Teil eins ihres Plans und bat den Professor darum, die Stele, mit deren Entzifferung sie angeblich nicht weiter kam, in den Keller bringen zu dürfen und sich stattdessen einem anderen Artefakt zuzuwenden. 

Professor von Wustenow stimmte zu. Daniel schob ihr, als niemand hinschaute, ein paar Zeilen über einen Diskus mit summerischer Keilschrift zu, deren Übersetzung sie dann am Abend dem Professor präsentieren konnte. 

Als Daniel und Sam kurz vor Dienstschluss die Stele wieder aus dem Keller holen wollten, musste sie feststellen, dass das Gebäude wegen der bevorstehenden Ausstellung von Grund auf geputzt wurde und sie keine Möglichkeit hatten die Stele am Putzpersonal vorbei zu schmuggeln. Unverrichteter Dinge musste sie wieder nach Hause gehen. 

Jack war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits bedauerte er den Aufschub, sah all die Gefahren, die ein weiterer Tag in dieser Zeit in sich barg, andererseits hieß es, dass er noch einen Tag länger an den heißgeliebten, alten-neuen Flugzeugen herumbasteln durfte – und das war schon fast den Aufschub wert. Fast. 

Donnerstag wurden der englische Praktikant und Fräulein Ostenhofer den ganzen Tag in der Stadt herumgeschickt, um den Ausstellungskatalog von der Druckerei zu holen, die Beleuchtungsanlage heranzuschaffen und später am Nachmittag noch zwei Referenten, die am Samstag zur Eröffnung sprechen sollten, vom Bahnhof zu ihrem Hotel zu kutschieren. So sehr sie beide diese Abwechslung von ihrer Tätigkeit genossen, und mit Begeisterung immer neue Ecken von Berlin kennen lernten, so war ihnen doch auch bewusst, dass damit nur der Freitag für den Diebstahl blieb, ehe das Institut vor Leuten wimmeln würde. 

Freitag, der erste März, fing genauso hektisch an, wie der Donnerstag geendet hatte. Doch konnte Daniel Professor von Wustenow überzeugen, dass Otto und er, zwei Männer, vielleicht besser geeignet wären, die Stühle aus der Staatsbibliothek zu holen, die für die Vorträge am Wochenende benötigt wurden, als Fräulein Ostenhofer. Otto schien nicht unbedingt der Ansicht zu sein, wie Daniel erfreut an seinem erschrockenen Zusammenzucken vor derart viel körperlicher Arbeit bemerkte. Aber der Professor war noch von der alten Schule und so sehr es Sam meist gegen Strich ging, als Frau Privilegien zu genießen, so nahm sie diese heute dankbar an. 

Jetzt zeigte es sich sogar, dass das Gewusel im Institut die perfekte Tarnung für sie war, im Haus herumzulaufen. Gegen Mittag packte Sam die Stele sauber in Zeitungspapier ein, bereitete einen Karton vor, den sie wie ein Paket beschriftete und an das Bayerische Nationalmuseum in München adressierte. Sie wartete ungeduldig auf Daniel, damit er ihr half, die massive Metallstele aus dem Keller zu tragen. 

Endlich waren alle Stühle verteilt und Daniel holte Sam in ihrem Büro ab.  
Jetzt oder nie. Sie gingen in den Keller herunter, hievten die Stele in das bereitstehende Paket und wollten es gerade verschnüren, als Otto Neugemeier hereinplatzte. 

„Also doch!“, verkündete er triumphierend und schlug das Packpapier von dem Paket zurück, so dass das Artefakt sichtbar wurde. „Ich kann mich auf meinen siebten Sinn verlassen und wusste sofort, dass irgendetwas mit diesem angeblichen Praktikanten nicht Ordnung ist. Und, an wen wollt ihr das denn hier verkaufen?“  
„Wir schicken es, wie vom Professor angeordnet, nach München“, erklärte Sam forsch.  
„Nach München? Ist das so? Und der Professor hat es angeordnet? Dann können wir ihn ja fragen.“ Otto stellte sich breitbeiniger hin und verschränkte sie Arme vor der Brust. Herausfordernd schaute er sie an. 

„Ich glaube, dass der Professor Besseres zu tun hat, jetzt mit der bevorstehenden Ausstellung“, verteidigte Sam ihren Grund und schloss das Paket wieder.  
„Es dauert ja nur eine halbe Minute“, meinte Otto mit einem hässlichen Grinsen. „Nehmen Sie den Karton und tragen Sie ihn nach oben!“, forderte er Daniel herrisch auf.  
„Herr Neugemeier…“, wandte sich Sam an den Mann, verstummte aber überrascht, als er einen Zeremoniendolch, den er sicher hier unten eingesteckt hatte, aus seiner Jacktasche zog und ihr an den Hals hielt.  
An Daniel gewandt wiederholte er noch einmal: „Los! Nehmen Sie den Karton!“ 

Auf Englisch meinte Sam zu Daniel: „Lenk ihn ab.“  
Daniel warf Otto das zerknüllte Zeitungspapier, das er noch in der Hand hatte, an den Kopf. Es erfüllte hervorragend seinen Zweck, weil es Otto für einen Moment den festen Griff um das Messer lockern ließ.  
Sam ergriff Ottos Hand, verdrehte seinen Arm so, dass er das Messer fallen ließ und drehte ihm mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Hand auch noch auf den Rücken. 

Otto stöhnte auf. „Damit werdet ihr nicht durchkommen!“, drohte er.  
Dann holte er tief Luft, doch ehe er schreien konnte, gab ihm Sam einen solchen Kinnhaken, dass er bewusstlos zu Boden sackte. Sie verspürte Elises tiefe Genugtuung darüber. 

„Guter Schlag“, meinte Daniel und schaute auf die bewegungslose Gestalt.  
„Ich musste es tun, sonst hätte er …“  
„He, das war keine Beschwerde. Das war das einzig Richtige. Nur haben wir jetzt ein neues Problem am Hals.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Unglücklich seufzte Sam auf. „Am besten wäre es, wir würden ihn töten.“  
„Wir können Elise und William keinen Mord anhängen!“  
„Nein, das ist mir auch klar.“ 

„Also, gehen wir doch mal logisch vor. Wenn wir ihn nicht töten können, müssen wir Zeit gewinnen. Zeit für einen Plan. Wir müssen das auch mit Jack besprechen.“ Daniel lief drei Schritte auf und ab.  
„Wir können ihn hier aber nicht liegen lassen.“  
„Hier direkt nicht“, meinte Daniel und zeigte dann mit einem Finger auf die großen Schränke, die an den Wänden standen. „Da drinnen aber schon. Wir verschnüren ihn, knebeln ihn und stopfen ihn in einen der Schränke. Das überlebt er ein, zwei Tage und wir haben Zeit uns eine endgültige Lösung für ihn zu überlegen.“  
„Okay. Schnell, ehe er aufwacht. Wir werden dem Professor in zwei Tagen ein Telegramm schicken und erklären, wo sein Assistent liegt“, beschied Sam. 

Geschickt knebelten und fesselten sie ihn, suchten sich den Schrank, der von der Eingangstür am weitesten entfernt war, schafften Platz für den Körper und banden ihn auch im Schrank so fest, dass er sich nicht durch Klopfen bemerkbar machen konnte.  
„Das ist zwar nicht bequem“, meinte Sam und schaute zweifelnd auf die verschnürte Gestalt, „aber es verschafft uns die nötige Zeit.“  
Sie schlossen die Tür, nahmen ihr Paket mit dem Artefakt, löschten das Licht und verließen das Historische Institut. 

„Lass uns am Bahnhof vorbeigehen“, schlug Sam vor, „und nach Nachtzügen Ausschau halten. Denn wir sollten so schnell es geht aus Berlin verschwinden.“  
Daniel war einverstanden und sie notierten sich die Zeiten für den Nachtzug nach Amsterdam und einen nach Paris mit Anschlusszug nach Calais. Sie ließen sich auch noch die Preise für die dritte Klasse nennen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. 

„Ihr habt die Stele?“, fragte Jack begeistert, als er das Paket sah.  
„Ja, die Stele und ein neues Problem.“ Sie schilderten ihm, was im Institut vorgefallen war.  
„Das heißt also, wir können die Stele nicht gleich ausprobieren, wenn wir unsere drei Wirte nicht allein mit diesem Schlammassel lassen wollen?“ Jack ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und trommelte auf den Tisch.

„Es wäre nicht sehr fair, wenn sie auf einem gestohlenem Artefakt, gefälschten Briefen und einen gekidnappten Staatsangestellten sitzen blieben, oder?“, fragte Daniel.  
„Warum musste sich der dumme Neugemeier auch nur einmischen“, grollte Sam.  
„Dann brauchen wir mal wieder ein Plan“, verkündete Jack. „Carter, irgendwelche Vorschläge?“  
„Raus aus Berlin und raus aus Deutschland, am besten noch heute Nacht. Lassen Sie uns mal nachsehen, wie viel Geld wir noch insgesamt haben.“ 

Sie leerten alle Portemonnaies, legten noch die Scheine dazu, die sie hinter der Zuckerdose und im Nachtschränkchen gefunden hatten, kramten in ihren Hosen- und Jackentaschen und platzierten alles auf den Esszimmertisch. Sam und Jack zählten es zwei Mal durch und Sam meinte enttäuscht: „Mist. Es reicht nicht für drei Eisenbahntickets, nicht einmal in der dritten Klasse.“  
„Gibt es hier noch etwas, was wir zu Geld machen könnten?“ Jack schaute sich in dem Zimmer um.  
„Das Transistorradio, ein paar Bücher, diese Halskette.“ Sam fasste die schmale Goldkette mit dem kleinen Rubin an. „Das ist alles. Aber auch das frühestens morgen, für den Nachtzug ist das zu spät.“ 

„Verdammt, dann müssen wir es riskieren, bei Tag zu reisen. Otto wird doch nicht vor Montag vermisst, oder?“  
„Wollen wir ihn achtundvierzig Stunden da drin sitzen lassen?“  
„Wenn’s sein muss“, verkündete Jack ungerührt und fügte hinzu: „Carl weiß mit Sicherheit, wo hier der Schwarzmarkt ist, dort werden wir dann morgen früh die Sachen zu Geld machen.“  
„Das ist nicht die beste Lösung, aber okay, abgemacht. Wenn es gar nicht reicht, müssen wir halt noch ein paar Kleidungsstücke verkaufen.“ Sam zog eine Schublade auf. „Oh, und es gibt doch noch ein paar Packungen Zigaretten. Die können wir auch noch verticken, selbst wenn die drei nicht begeistert sind, wenn sie ihre Körper dann wieder haben.“  
„Sie sollten uns dankbar sein, dass wir sie zu gesunden Nichtrauchern gemacht haben“, grinste Jack. 

Erst dann fiel Jack auf, dass ihr Archäologe schon seit fast zehn Minuten nichts mehr gesagt hatte. „Dannyboy?“ Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Daniels Augen her. „Alles klar bei dir? Hast du überhaupt mitbekommen, was wir beschlossen haben?“ 

Der andere Mann setzte sich aufrechter hin und sagte: „Daniel sitzt jetzt auf dem Beifahrersitz.“ Er lächelte. „Wir haben gerade besprochen, dass es noch eine andere Lösung gibt. Elise“, er wandte sich an Sam, „kann ich einen Moment mit Elise sprechen?“  
„Äh … uh … ja“, meinte Sam und warf Jack einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Los, entspannen, Carter“, meinte der grinsend.  
„Ja, Sir“, seufzte sie, schloss aber die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. 

Fitz nahm ihre Hand. „Ich habe mich lange mit Daniel unterhalten, und spätestens in drei, vier Jahren, wird Carl und mir gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Berlin zu verlassen, weil man Männer wie uns nicht mehr dulden wird. Daniel hat mir ein paar wenige Dinge erzählt, aber schon die reichen, dass ich nicht in diesem kommenden Deutschland leben möchte.“ 

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft: „Ich habe euch nie erzählt, dass mein Vater meinen Unterhalt gestrichen hat, weil er so erreichen wollte, dass ich wieder auf den rechten Weg finde und meine ‚widernatürliche Zuneigung’ zu Männern aufgebe. Wenn ich ihm jetzt ankündige, dass ich meine Verlobte mitbringe, wird er uns sogar die Fahrt nach London zahlen. Elise, könntest du dir vorstellen, für die nächsten Wochen als meine Verlobte aufzutreten? Wenn es gar nicht funktioniert, kannst du es ja auch wieder rückgängig machen, wenn du erst einmal in London bist.“ 

Fitz wandte sich an Carl. „Für dich gibt es natürlich auch weiterhin einen Platz in unserem Leben, nur brauchen wir das meinem Vater ja nicht in vor unserem Eintreffen mitzuteilen.“  
Er streckte Jack/Carl lächelnd eine Hand hin, die der andere Mann ergriff. 

„Was ich euch bisher noch nicht gesagt habe ist, ich bin der jüngste, zurzeit verstoßene Sohn“, er zog eine komische Grimasse, „des Earls of Alderay. Vielleicht kommt es nicht von ungefähr, dass der ägyptische Steinkreis, den ihr unbedingt nach England bringen wollt, mit meinem Namen in Verbindung steht.“  
„Was?“ Das war jetzt nicht Elise, sondern einwandfrei Sam, die ihn mit großen Augen anschaute.  
Fitz nickte. 

Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Jetzt deutet aber gefälligst niemand an, dass es immer schon feststand, dass wir hierher kommen mussten, damit Fitz nach London zurückgeht und das Stargate nach Amerika gelangen kann.“ Er hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ich will von davon nichts wissen.“  
Sam und Fitz lachten und Sam meinte: „Wir werden wohl jetzt nicht mehr herausfinden, wie die Geschichte sonst verlaufen wäre.“ 

Jack rollte die Augen. „Also, was sagt Elise?“, brachte er das Thema wieder auf die Ausgangsfrage zurück.  
„Ich bin einverstanden“, sagte Elise nachdem Sam die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Wenn Carl mitkommt.“  
„Ich bleibe doch nicht alleine in Berlin!“, rief jetzt eindeutig Carl. 

„Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt noch ein Eil-Telegramm an meinen Vater aufgeben.“ Fitz erhob sich. „Jack, meinst du, wir können morgen früh bei euch ein Flugzeug chartern und bezahlen es nach unserer Landung in London?“  
„Mit einer schriftlichen Bestätigung des Lords sollte das möglich sein. Ich rede ihnen zur Not gut zu.“  
„Hervorragend. Elise, du hast am meisten einzupacken, Carl und ich sind nur mit einem Koffer nach Berlin gekommen und werden maximal mit zwei wieder gehen. Warum packst du jetzt nicht alles zusammen, was du mitnehmen willst? Und Jack und ich gehen das Telegramm aufgeben?“ 

So machten sie es. Die Männer leiteten alles in die Wege, warteten die Antwort von Fitz’ Vater ab und fuhren dann mit dem Telegramm zu dem Flugzeugbetrieb bei dem Jack mit einem der Besitzer sprach.

Für den nächsten Tag war noch eine Junkers F13 zu bekommen. Jack ließ sich als Co-Pilot eintragen, dann mussten sie noch einen weiteren Piloten anheuern und konnten noch drei Passagiere mitnehmen. Oder zwei weitere Passagiere und das ganze Gepäck seiner Verlobten, wie Fitz mit starkem, englischem Akzent verkündete.  
Um zehn Uhr abends hatten sie alles unter Dach und Fach und beteten nur noch, dass niemand Otto fand, bevor sie sicher in London waren. 

Sie gingen früh zu Bett und ohne dass sie dafür Alkohol brauchten, ließen sie sich von Carl, Elise und Fitz dazu bewegen, diese letzte Nacht noch einmal zu nutzen. Denn man wusste ja nie, was der nächste Tag bringen würde. Es konnte so viel schief gehen, es konnte für alle die letzte Gelegenheit sein, noch einmal zusammen zu sein – selbst wenn es niemand laut aussprach. Aber es war nicht nur die Gefahr, die sie einander in die Arme trieb. Es war auch die wunderbare Ausrede, dass es eine andere Zeit, andere Leute und andere Verpflichtungen waren. 

Es war anders als beim ersten Mal, sie waren sich viel bewusster, was sie taten und doch war es auch gleich, weil es kaum einen Moment der Peinlichkeit und des Zögerns gab. Sie alle wussten, was sie wollten, was sie noch einmal bekommen konnten. Sie wagten es, sich darauf einzulassen und wurden dafür belohnt. 

Wärme, Verständnis und Begehren durchfluteten alle, als sie sich in Umarmungen und Küssen, geteilten Höhepunkten und in immer neuen Verbindungen verbanden.  
Es fühlte sich durch und durch richtig an.  
Ermattet, aber mit einem tiefen Glücksgefühl schliefen sie endlich kurz nach Mitternacht ein. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sie waren viel zu aufgeregt, um lange zu schlafen und pünktlich um sieben Uhr am nächsten Morgen, fuhr ein Taxi mit dem Engländer und seiner Verlobten am Flughafen vor. Jack war schon vorher zum Flughafen hinausgefahren, hatte geholfen die Maschine aufzutanken und die Instrumente zu checken. Als Daniel und Sam ankamen, half er das doch recht umfangreiche Gepäck des jungen Paares in dem Flugzeug zu verstauen. 

Als Sam an Daniels Arm über das Rollfeld auf das kleine Flugzeug zuschritt, raunte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Das hier ist so ein ‚Casablanca’ Moment. Das ist phantastisch.“  
„Nur brauchst du dich glücklicherweise nicht zwischen Jack und mir entscheiden, sondern kannst beide mitnehmen.“  
Sie schenkte ihm ein offenes Lächeln: „Ich hatte immer schon mehr für Happy Ends übrig als für Dramen.“  
Er drückte ihre Hand. „Ich auch, Sam. Ich auch.“ 

Er wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt gerade über mehr, als nur diesen Moment sprachen, oder ob da ein Versprechen auf die Zukunft mit bei war. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er das nach ihrer Rückkehr weiterverfolgen würde und nicht erlauben würde, dass die Nähe und das Glück, das sie gefühlt hatten, einfach so im Getriebe des Alltäglichen und ihrer Berufe untergingen. 

Sie bestiegen das Flugzeug, und Sam stieß einen ersten erleichterten Atemzug aus, nachdem die Maschine abgehoben und auf Kurs war, ohne dass noch Polizei oder jemand sonst aufgetaucht wäre, der sie versucht hätte aufzuhalten. Etwa sieben Stunden dauerte der Flug, bis sie endlich in London landeten, und Sam den letzten Rest ihrer Anspannung verlor. 

Der Earl war so entzückt seinen Sohn plus Verlobter wieder zu haben, dass er für sie drei Hotelzimmer in der Stadt reserviert hatte. Das kam Sam, Daniel und Jack gerade recht, denn sie hatten ja noch „eine Kleinigkeit“ zu erledigen. Nachdem sie versprochen hatten, am Abend mit dem Vater essen zu gehen, konnten sie sich endlich zurückziehen. 

Daniel und Jack holten die Stele aus ihrem Karton und Sam überprüfte den Sockel. Da sich der Mechanismus an der Unterseite nicht mehr öffnen ließ, ging sie davon aus, dass ihre Behelfskonstruktion zum Laden funktioniert hatte. 

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch von Carl, Fitz und Elise, die versprachen umgehend ein Telegramm an das Historische Institut zu schicken, damit Otto Neugemeier befreit werden konnte und alles daranzusetzen, damit Professor Langford den ägyptischen Steinkreis an die „richtigen“ Interessenten verkaufte. 

Dann war alles gesagt und sie schraubten den Sockel an die Stele. Sie achteten darauf, stets in der unmittelbaren Näher der Metallsäule zu sein, damit bloß niemand von ihnen alleine zurückbleiben musste. Denn wie sie schon zu Beginn festgestellt hatten, die Tatsache, dass sie zu dritt verschollen waren, hatte es erst erträglich gemacht. 

„Okay, Leute, alle bereit?“, erkundigte sich Jack.  
„So bereit wir vor zwei Wochen schon“, lächelte Sam.  
Und Daniel verbesserte: „Genauso wenig bereit wie vor zwei Wochen.“  
„Na, dann passt ja alles“, grinste Jack. 

Im ersten Moment, nachdem die beiden Teile verbunden waren, tat sich gar nichts. Doch als Jack, genau wie im Labor, eine Seite mit seinem Finger anstupste, summte und zischelte es und wenige Sekunden später schossen drei gleißende, bläulich schimmernde Blitze aus der Stele, die sie direkt in der Brust trafen. Doch diese Mal waren sie darauf vorbereitet … 

\--------------------------------------------------

„Dr. Fraiser! Schnell, kommen Sie!“, waren die ersten Worte, die sie hörten, als sie ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangten. 

Jack schlug die Augen auf und fand sich auf der Krankenstation wieder, die Betten so im Halbrund aufgestellt, dass sie alle eine Hand an der Stele hatten. Nun, vielleicht hatte er Bill Lee und Daniels Leuten Unrecht getan und sie waren doch nicht ganz so inkompetent. 

Janet kam mit fliegenden Kittelschößen in die Krankenstation gerannt und brach in ein breites Grinsen aus, als Jack: „Hi, Doc, schön wieder daheim zu sein“, sagte. 

Schon bald standen auch General Hammond, Dr. Lee und etliche andere Leute um die Betten herum, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die drei wirklich und wahrhaftig wieder zurück waren. Alle redeten durcheinander, stellten Fragen, machten Anmerkungen und aus alldem wurde ersichtlich, dass es vom SGC aus nicht möglich gewesen war sie zurückzuholen. Wenn sie nicht den Sockel gefunden hätten, säßen sie immer noch im Jahre 1929 fest. 

Sam, Jack und Daniel nutzten die erste Minute, die man sie allein ließe, um im Internet alles, was sie über die Familie Alderay finden konnten zu lesen. Sie waren sehr erfreut zu erfahren, dass die außergewöhnliche Menage à trois das ganze Leben gehalten hatte und insgesamt drei Söhne und eine Tochter hervorgebracht hatte. 

„Was meint ihr, sollen wir im nächsten Urlaub mal nach London fahren?“, erkundigte sich Jack.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal versuchen per Mail herauszufinden, wie viel ihre Eltern ihnen über das die zwei Wochen erzählt haben“, mahnte Sam zur Vorsicht.  
„Wir könnten die Mail ja heute Abend bei mir verfassen“, schlug Daniel mit einer fast zu beiläufigen Miene vor.  
Jack warf Sam einen Blick zu, dann nickten beide und Daniel atmete erleichtert aus. Der erste Schritt war getan … 

 

\---------ENDE-------

©Antares, August 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mich vor allem an der Biographie Christopher Isherwoods orientiert, dessen Leben die Vorlage für den Film „Christopher and His Kind“ (2011) und in abgewandelter Form auch für das Musical „Cabaret“ bildet. 
> 
> Für das Cover habe ich Bilder der Malerin Tamara de Lempicka von dieser hervorragenden Seite: http://www.tamara-de-lempicka.org/ verwendet. 
> 
> Einen guten Eindruck wie modern Berlin 1929 schon war, vermitteln z.B. Videos wie dieses: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtoRYmKRwIE


End file.
